


this is our love language

by zekewastaken



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: 5 Things, Affection, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, Short & Sweet, when will i ever write them a proper plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekewastaken/pseuds/zekewastaken
Summary: When they do kiss, it’s how they know that they’re in the right place. Miyeon would start with a peck, just to test the waters, then go back for another, deeper kiss. Shuhua could get a little more possessive when this goes on for a while, but eventually transitions to something sweeter and more affectionate.They pull each other in different directions and always end up together, hidden somewhere secretive with their bodies pressed impossibly closer. The two of them spent and breathless, but incredibly satisfied.ORFive different ways of kissing, according to Miyeon and Shuhua.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	this is our love language

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: suggestive scene up ahead, don't @ me for it.**
> 
> Dump load of fluff to keep me sane in these trying times. Midterms is right up my ass, and I'm halfway ready to just kiss my degree goodbye. ~~i hate being an art student.~~
> 
> Currently on a MiShu craze rn, so this is really out of self-indulgence.

**I. Forehead**

This comes easier to Miyeon than to Shuhua, considering that she’s the taller one between them and just needs to lean forward in order to kiss her. Doing it in such a way that is sweet, gentle, and almost protective. Shuhua, on the other hand, has to be creative about it. And she does this by tugging Miyeon closer by the neck, or sneaking up on her when she’s sitting or lying down somewhere. Tentative and shy, but no less affectionate.

Some people might say that they feel patronize whenever a person kisses their forehead. Saying how it isn’t as romantic as a kiss on the cheek or lips, and (based on something they’ve read online) actually implies the desire to keep one’s distance rather than to increase the intimacy between two individuals.

Miyeon disagrees, however, because it’s one of the kisses they can usually get away with in public—and something that usually soothes the youngest whenever they’re lying together on her bed, eyes closed as she melts under the soft lips pressing lightly above her eyebrows.

Shuhua doesn’t think it’s patronizing either. Especially when the eldest slings an arm around her shoulders and, as she nuzzles further into Miyeon’s body, plants a kiss on her forehead. Or when Miyeon goes over to Shuhua sitting on a chair and holds her face in her hands, before bending down to kiss her there.

And the maknae’s smile says it all.

The forehead kiss doesn’t create a distance between them. Instead, it was the first thing to bring them even closer together.

* * *

**II. Cheek**

They get away with it so much that Shuhua is starting to wonder if anyone has guessed yet. Every time they’re walking off-stage, away from the cameras and the prying eyes of their members and staff, Miyeon pulls her off to someplace private. Arms wrapped around her shoulders, or hands grasping the sides of her face as she cradles it gently before planting a huge kiss on her cheek.

Miyeon would even go closer to the lips sometimes, depending on how mischievous she wants to be. But each night, it’s a series of kisses. Seemingly innocent on the cheeks, with Shuhua having to pretend that she’s grossed out every time—although Miyeon _does_ try to be extra sloppy, but only to annoy her _on purpose._

(And that always happens. Every. Single. Night.)

But when they’re together on Miyeon’s bed, sheets tangled around their legs with Shuhua telling her girlfriend how dumb she is for kissing her like that, the eldest only laughs and leans in again.

* * *

**III. Neck**

Miyeon really can’t help herself, and she’s usually very, _very_ careful about it.

But sometimes, she’d find herself pushing a confused, but incredibly flustered Shuhua into a dark, forgotten corner backstage. Or a vacant supply room loaded with stage equipment (except the last time, they knocked over a few things and caused a near two-hour delay for their performance. So, they mostly stay away from technology now) and have her pretty, pink lips latched onto the smooth, creamy skin of the maknae’s neck.

She’s the instigator once again. And this time, it’s more than just kissing. It’s an attack on Shuhua’s poor throat.

Being an all-over kisser, Miyeon doesn’t normally focus her attention on a specific area for too long—unless provoked. Shuhua would constantly rack her brain for something she might’ve said or done to warrant a target on her neck, but nothing ever really comes to mind.

And so, she surrenders to the teeth and lips that are marking their claim over her skin. A string of quiet mewls and whimpers being muffled under her palm as Miyeon practically _devours_ her.

“Unnie…” The maknae whines. They’re just barely hidden behind the curtains leading towards the front stage. And honestly, it’s the most visible they’ve ever been. Shuhua’s warm breath is coming out fast and quick between her words as she says. “W-What if someone comes back here and finds us like this?”

“They won’t, Shu. Trust me.”

Miyeon purrs into her ear ( _Oh, God. What has gotten into her?!_ ) and proceeds to suck on her neck hungrily. Even licking a hot stripe up Shuhua’s neck, before moving her lips along her jaw and back to her mouth. It’s sensual, it’s dangerous, and it’s fucking _amazing._

“Sometimes, I just want to walk over and kiss you in front of everyone.”

The eldest whispers, nuzzling against Shuhua’s neck before going in for the kill—a sharp bite over the bump of her Adam’s apple, which draws out a low keen from the younger girl.

“You should,” Shuhua manages to laugh breathlessly. “The Nevies would go crazy for it.”

“Nobody knows though…” Miyeon says, her voice turning soft and regretful that Shuhua stops laughing. “Nobody knows about us, and it… it’s hard to keep on pretending. To keep on faking for the sake of our image.”

“Miyeon-unnie…” Shuhua tries to speak, but the older girl shushes her gently.

“It’s okay, Shu. I know it’s not safe for us to be out in the open like we want to…” Miyeon then rests her head on her shoulder and rubs a cheek against the side of Shuhua’s bruised neck. “I don’t want them to know either… but I’m going to show everyone that you’re _mine._ ”

Suddenly, the red bitemarks creeping up Shuhua’s neck—the ones she loves and hates at the same time, because it means wearing turtleneck sweaters in a hot studio or a cramped recording booth—make a lot more sense now. And are a lot more meaningful.

* * *

**IV. Thighs**

The sheets are draped almost haphazardly on the bed as they spilled onto the floor. Every inch of Miyeon’s body feels like fire to the touch, and Shuhua knows that she’s falling apart. Grinning devilishly, she tastes her girlfriend in her mouth again. Moving a bit faster, deeper than last time, and glances up to see Miyeon watching her. Like she always does whenever they know that she’s close.

Shuhua speeds up a little, prodding and kissing her here and there, until the eldest is crying out her name desperately. Hands shooting down to grasp and pull on her hair as she holds the youngest in place.

It doesn’t take long for Miyeon to reach her peak, and Shuhua waits for her to come down from the high. The afterglow is quite possibly one of her favorite moments during this time, mostly because of how picturesque Miyeon is after such… strenuous activities.

Her figure is splayed across the wrinkled sheets, sweat gleaming off her naked body from the moonlight sneaking past the curtains of Miyeon’s bedroom, with her legs quivering as Shuhua kisses along her thighs. Alternating between them and leaving marks on the taut skin, almost like she’s claiming her personal property. A thought that is welcomed with a proud smirk on her face.

Miyeon’s fingers then weave through her tousled hair, tangling into them and petting her in the way that makes Shuhua so happy.

This is them at their very core. Unrestrained, understanding, and impossibly loving.

* * *

**V. Lips**

Their first kiss was purely an accident. A cliché that seems to have been pulled out from one of Shuhua’s favorite dramas, with the both of them crashing down to the floor after bumping together in the corridor. One on top of the other, with their lips meeting halfway as they collapsed into a heap. Staring wide-eyed and shocked for a good couple of seconds, before tearing away so quickly while their cheeks burned with embarrassment.

The rest of the day had gone on awkwardly after that, with the two of them purposely avoiding each other to the point that Shuhua grew frustrated and decided to corner Miyeon in the kitchen. Just so they can get the stupid elephant out of the room before their members eventually caught on.

Needless to say, they managed to work things out in the end. And that’s when they had their second kiss, one being pressed up against the counter as the other held them firmly by the waist.

Their third kiss had been a little more romantic. Under the blanket of stars, with the two of them sitting together as their fingers traced senseless patterns and random shapes in the night sky. Hushed voices and lingering touches being exchanged within the silence of their dorm’s balcony. Making them gravitate towards each other, like the earth does to the sun.

_“Please don’t push me away…”_

_“I won’t.”_

Shuhua will never forget the look on Miyeon’s face when she finally made the move to kiss her first. The tears that spilled from her closed eyes as the maknae takes up the remaining space in her heart. The one reserved only for her, and filling the void with all the unconditional love to last an entire lifetime.

After the fourth, fifth, and sixth kisses, none of them lose their significance just because they’re a lot more frequent and natural. They actually kiss a lot backstage for a secret couple, but it’s never the right kind of kiss. It’s never on the lips. Kissing on the lips is dangerous. It never happens for the fans, because then—it would just be seen as _fanservice._ Something to feed the Neverlands with as they crave for such interactions, but nothing about MiShu is ever that cheap.

When they do kiss, it’s how they know that they’re in the right place. Miyeon would start with a peck, just to test the waters, then go back for another, deeper kiss. Shuhua could get a little more possessive when this goes on for a while, but eventually transitions to something sweeter and more affectionate.

They pull each other in different directions and always end up together, hidden somewhere secretive with their bodies pressed unabashedly closer. The two of them spent and breathless, but incredibly satisfied.

When they return to their dorm after a day of individual schedules, the other is already waiting in the living room and it’s the cliché “separated lovers” kiss that greets them at the door—there might as well be some cheesy music playing in the background as Miyeon runs up into Shuhua’s open arms. (Their kiss having more tongue than lips, if they were being completely honest.)

Knowing who they are, it matters when and where they can have these moments of intimacy. But it doesn’t really matter how, because every kiss is just as good as the last.


End file.
